The Nine Deadly Tails of Konoha
by Puppis
Summary: Naruto has a secret that she has hidden from all but a few and it's about to be revealed in a shocking way. Naruto with hints of Avatar the Last Airbender, Mortal Kombat and Inuyasha as well as Bleach.


I don't own Naruto but this is just me playing in the sand box of this great series hope you enjoy and cross posting between fan fiction and AO3.

In a large room stood twenty one individuals lined up in straight lines facing a balcony that held one single chair and behind them stood a long balcony with stairs that connected to the ground floor all the Jonin sensei's stood waiting on their charges.

"Now listen you all passed the second round but there is too many of you for the third round and with support of the Sandaime Hokage I Gekko Hayate will now institute a preliminary round to cut the numbers down" followed by a series of coughs which lead the genin to be confused at what was going on.

"Before Tokubetsu Jonin Gekko can start with the selection of individuals for the preliminaries I need Operative 509 to release their jutsu and to call an end to their mission effective immediately and to join their team up here as my bodyguard for the continuation of this round." came the voice of the Sandaime Hokage sitting in a chair on a balcony surrounded by two female ANBU who did not wear regular ANBU outfits. The one had long red hair tied into a low ponytail and was wearing a green and black half face mask, green and black leotard swimsuit that was cut to show off the center of her body and had matching elbow length fingerless gloves, and black knee high boots. The other had red hair that was styled in a messy bob wearing a magenta kimono with the right sleeve gone show bandages and a magenta half face mask, and magenta thigh high boots.

"Hai Hokage-sama" came a voice that was cheerful and boisterous that made all the genin turn to look at the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. The Konoha genin were dumbfounded to find one of their own not to be a genin and confused when smoke appeared revealing a gorgeous red head with an outfit similar to the one green except hers was in blue and lavender. And she vanished to appear next to the Hokage and the other women.

"Alright genin the first match will be Akado Yoroi against Uchiha Sasuke all others to viewing platform now." Once the genin joined their senseis on the balcony Gekko yelled begin for the fight between Yoroi and Sasuke.

"Report Hachi" the Hokage said watching the fight below him.

"Hai Hokage-sama, the Uchiha has been groomed to be self absorbed and a red flag by the civilians of this village and your former teammates seeing as he is the last Uchiha in the village he wants power to kill his brother and will do anything to get their" came the woman who was just revealed.

"Troubling what else especially concerning your specific goal of starting a strong Female only ANBU Squad" the Hokage asked

"Out of the current genin only two possible three might be the ones I will recruit into our group and these are Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten from Squad 9" came the response. " Haruno Sakura should be dishonorably discharged from the Shinobi Corps as she is not a kunzite that fits Konoha's value of teamwork and does not even train to help her team the only thing she values is being a broodmare for the Uchiha and most of all will do anything for the Uchiha to the point of almost getting me and Hatake killed on the Mission to Waves"

The match ended with the Uchiha winning and being escorted away by Hatake for sealing. The next match was quick with the Aburame winning the fight. And the same for the third fight with the puppet user winning.

"Well Taicho here comes the two girls and ugh that Haruno has really blinding hair" came the woman wearing the green

"Is that hair color even natural Hokage-sama" came the one in magenta.

"Yes unfortunately it is and she is related to you three distantly through her paternal grandmother I think" came the Hokage's response which made the women sigh in response.

As the fight went on the women were getting disappointed in how it was going to the point of going down their and killing both of them.

"Suzumebachi the fight is about to end go down there and grab the Yamanaka" came Hachi's voice as the girls they were watching passed out on the ground in a double knock out.


End file.
